


The sounds he makes

by Anxiety_Elf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skeleton biology, Spicyhoney - Freeform, edge learns things about his race, i love these boys so much ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/pseuds/Anxiety_Elf
Summary: Stretch makes all sorts of sounds Edge enjoys listening to...Until he makes one that Edge didn’t know skeletons were capable of making.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	The sounds he makes

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by me and my headcanons

Stretch made a lot of sounds.

Many of which Edge rather enjoyed listening to, the sound of his laughter, his constant excitable chatter when he talked about something he found interesting, or certain sounds in the night that were for Edge’s ears alone. The only sounds he didn’t enjoy were broken sobs and pained groans, panicked yelps that weren’t his own teasing doing. But aside from those last few, Edge could safely say he enjoyed listening to Stretch.

Except now that they’ve moved in together, Edge has discovered a few new sounds Stretch makes that were not Edge’s own doing.

The first time he heard the weird noise he’d just walked into their shared bedroom to see Stretch angrily glaring some pages down as he jotted down notes on a piece of paper. Drew a few diagrams, sketched out more formulas. Many things Edge would never understand, and he didn’t try to, especially not when his attention was focused on the strange click clacking in the room. 

“Stretch…?” He called out to him, and the clicking suddenly stopped as Stretch looked over his shoulder, the glare had seemed to vanish upon seeing him, and just the fact that him being here had calmed Stretch down from his frustrations made his soul flutter a little in his ribs. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Stretch yawned and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a pleased sigh at the satisfying pops. “Sorry, I was a little zoned out, what did it sound like?”

“I can see that,” Edge eyed the crumpled pieces of paper on the floor and went to pick them up — Stretch was faster though, and quickly dashed in front of him so Stretch could be the one to clean up his own mess. Edge let him, and leaned back. “It was a clicking noise, coming from here.”

“Clicking…?” Stretch raised a brow at Edge, and suddenly the noise started up again. Edge looked around frantically. 

“That- that noise.”

“Edge…” Stretch stifled a laugh as the noise came to a stop, and dumped the papers to the nearest bin before wiping his hands on his shirt. “That was me.”

Edge stared at him, confused and speechless as he watched Stretch set his pens aside on the bedside table, before shuffling up to the middle of the bed and patting the spot in front of him, a silent invitation that Edge readily took. 

That click clacking was coming from him? It didn’t look like he was moving his teeth, and it didn’t even sound like something teeth chatters could really recreate. The most accurate description would be hitting hollow metal with a bone. 

“Not surprised you don’t know, Sans and Papyrus were kinda confused by it, too.” He snorted and then reached down to hold his hand. “You’re in for a story, aren’t ya?”

“What exactly was that?” Edge raised a brow at him, the sound had been both recognisable in his soul and completely foreign in his ears. It was the type of sound that brought him an odd sense of contentment, perhaps even a hint of security.

Stretch smirked. “Welcome to the world of the skeletons, Edge, where we make wacky sounds due to how our bodies used to work.”

“Explain?”

“Millions of years ago,” he whispered as if sharing a frightful story in the middle of the night, hands letting go of Edge in favour of moving around him in motion with what he was saying. “Skeletons were unable to speak. The end.”

Edge rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. _“Stretch.”_

“I’m kidding!” He laughed merrily. “Well, kinda, darn, where do I start?

“So, ages and ages ago there was indeed a time where skeletons couldn’t talk,” he admitted. “Barely breathed, didn’t even need to blink- which is why we don’t blink as much as other monsters these days by the way- their magic only focused on their surroundings and such, tribal stuff, we were separated from the rest of the world.”

“That so…?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “But obviously skeletons needed a way to communicate with each other, direct language wasn’t their preference so they created sounds with their bodies instead, they liked making noises. I’m sure you also get kinda uncomfortable when it’s quiet.”

That was… true to an extent. Edge, despite enjoying being alone and taking time to himself, wasn’t much of a fan of complete silence. He just summed it up to how he was raised, in a world where danger lurked in every corner and eyes were on you wherever you went, the sound of silence was far from a welcome presence. It only guaranteed that you were in danger and you had to be prepared for what was to come.

You were never truly alone in the underground, but that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

Regardless, Stretch’s point made sense to him. Even now, years after leaving that rotten place, Edge was always making sure he could hear something. Playing music softly in the background as he worked, the tweets of birds in the dawn of morning as he roused from sleep… noise was just a preference. That’s what he’d initially believed.

But now he wasn’t that certain. 

“So that clicking noise you heard?” Stretch interrupted his thoughts. “It’s believed they did that to pass the time, just a sort of random noise making option, it might’ve been playful, too.”

“How do you know this?”

“There are loads of other sounds,” Stretch spoke quickly, refusing to look him in the eye. Avoiding the question. Edge decided not to press. “In fact, the sounds make you feel a lot more than any word could, skeletons probably felt things a lot deeper back then, stronger, when I showed Papyrus how to chatter his teeth he got really panicked because he thought I was starving.” He chuckled, looking down at the bed sheets and pulling them absentmindedly. “It's kinda cool, being able to feel things other monsters would just never be able to.”

Edge stared at him a moment longer, reading him, before he shuffled over to sit beside him and held his hand. Bringing it up to kiss the knuckles as he gazed down at his lover.

“I’d like to learn.”

“What?”

“The sounds,” Edge clarified. “I want to be able to do that with you.”

“Ah,” Stretch squirmed a little as he squeezed his hand. “I dunno, Papyrus got really stressed out.”

“But you don’t,” he hummed. “And Papyrus was unprepared, I’m sure I’ll handle it at least a little better if I know all I need to.”

Stretch waited, and he watched as his lover’s uncertain eyes flickered back and forth between him and the bed. Eyed the window now and then as if waiting for something to distract them… but as nothing came, Stretch let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

“Okay, okay, but if it’s too much for you I’m dropping it.”

“Of course,” Edge nodded, before he leaned down in time as he tilted his chin up and kissed him sweetly, feeling his love melt in his arms and kiss back. Hands reaching up to hold the back of his neck. “I love you.” He whispered into his ear, and Stretch smiled against his mouth, laughing softly.

“Love you too, babe.”

Stretch really did make the most wonderful sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Skeletons make noises to communicate and it’s a skill that was lost over time, but still technically written into their bodies 
> 
> So Stretch is gonna show Edge how to make these noises if I decide to write more 😂


End file.
